grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Collector of Books, DVDs, Music etc
Early Life The Nanny Prescot Serial Part 8 (2018) The Collector of Books, DVDs, Music etc had been trying to collect all Books, DVDs, Music etc in the world so he could have a monopoly on them and sell them at extortionate amount of money. He taken the out of many peoples lives and soon enough he nearly had the entire world Books, DVDs, Music etc. Nanny Prescot and Devon hearing this decided he had to be stopped along with Miss Pepper Pott Playhouse who turned out to be alive and well with her flag, No Nonsense High Society Pam who took no nonsense from others especially from The Collector and Bella Boo Fountaine, a princess with attitude who did not like having her comforts taken away from her. They go to an abandoned theme park ride, where The Collector hoarded all of his stuff. There had been a team known as The Revengers who had tried to get the items before and save the world of their entertainment. They were Captain South America, White Bride, Brown Cat, Five, Shulk and Ironing Man but they all found they ended up being trapped by The Collector's traps. The gang went in a first trap was to survive an army of squirrels that is thrown on them. Captain South America who is seen along with the others whose greatest mission had been going to Peru and then telling everyone about it, warned them of the squirrels. Initially it Nanny Prescot believed this was done as a distracting tactic so they could not complete their mission. However they literally were attacked by loads of squirrels. They then managed to escape with their lives.The next challenge was to come up against Sing it Kathie who would only let them throw if they could sing her, her favourite Rihanna song. After the guys not knowing and all they could do would sing the word Work a bunch of times, they got it correct and they were allowed through. The final trap was for them to pick who should marry The Collector's daughter, Miriam. There are two potential suitors. One Andrew Marslberry who is seen as a go-getter, handsome, going places in life and is very arrogant but could provide for The Collector's daughter. The other man Billy Boy who works at a cafe who to many is seen as a loser as he doesn't have a high powered job and is seen as someone of low class who can't support Miriam but he loves her with all his might and would do anything for her. In the end Nanny Prescot chooses Billy Boy much to his delight and they get the answer right meaning they are able to get into The Collector's layer. When they see him, he is now one step away from gaining all the Books, Music, DVDs etc in the world and his last target which he has in his sights is Nanny Prescot's house! Seeing this they all go after him and The Collector rushes after them when... Part 9 (2019) ...they all surround The Collector and managed to overpower him. They got all the stuff he had stolen and manage to get out of their by going down a long slide at the park and ending up returning home. They manage to get all the items he had stolen back to their rightful owners eventually and were treated as heroes by the entire world and especially to Amazon. He however managed to inspire Pastor Paddy with kidnapping people a with a lasso to build his own Mega Church.